A Writer's Dilemma
by WolfxSoul
Summary: What is a problem that a writer faces numerous times? Ichigo such as hell has no idea. Sadie is just a strange girl that lives in his house and happens to have the ability to bring her writing to life. IchigoXSadie oneshot


_Dear Diary,_

It's been a week since this accursed dilemma has continued to vex me. To find comfort, I shall beat up my neighbor. 

Getting up from her chair, Sadie walked out of my room and into the room of her neighbor.

"Canonball!" Launching herself onto the bed, raising a cry from it's occupant.

"What the hell?!" The angry voice of the red heads neighbor, Ichigo Kurosaki bounced through his room as he threw his sheets of his bed, tossing me off as well. His eyes scanned the room before landing on the poor girl who laid in an awkward position on his floor. "Sadie, why did you do that?" He yelled angrily. Regaining her mind, she jumped up and stood in front of him, circling her fists in front of her.

"Fisticuffs!" she said, "Come at me bro." The usual frown on Ichigo's face was there as he held her at a distance. "Dang you and your long arms!" She struggled to land a hit on him.

"What is with you? This past week you have been bothering the shit out of me." She stopped her pursuit, folding her arms and turning away.

"You wouldn't understand commoner."

"Is this some sort of girl thing?"

"FOOL!" She launched the convenient plush lion doll at his face. It cried as it sailed through the air and smacked Ichigo in the face.

"Quit it!"

This was a usual morning in the Kurosaki home. Either the foreign exchange student living with them or Ichigo's dad, would rudely awaken him. It didn't help that they had started dating after Sadie's exposure to Hollows and the Soul Society and Ichigo learning of her ability to bring her characters to life and meeting them. Just more complications to add to the young substitute soul reapers life. For instance, Sadie's character, Death, was the biggest pain in the ass that ever was and will be.

But lately, Sadie seems to be concentration on something else. In class, he would see her sketch. It was something she said she used to do all the time to keep her awake in class. But since coming to Japan, class was hard enough. She would also carry around this notebook which had her stories in it. He could understand some of it, but English was a bit confusing when you couldn't read the person's hand writing.

The poor orange haired boy sighed, as he dodged an attack from his dad upon coming home from a long day at school. There had been a hollow that appeared conveniently at lunch time, but it was hard to find and thus, ate up all of Ichigo's lunch time.

He set himself down on the sofa and tried to relax. He could hear the commotion coming from the kitchen. His dad was bothering Sadie, who was making a dessert. Annoyed by his father's antics, he went over to him and grabbed him by the back of his doctor's jacket and threw him at the wall.

"How could you do that to your own father!? My poor daughter, in love with such a brute!" Ichigo kicked his dad in the face.

"Shut the hell up! And quit calling her your daughter! We're not married!" Behind him, he heard Sadie laugh.

"Thanks pumpkin." He tried with to her with a bright red face.

"Don't call me that!" She put on that casual smile that made his heart pound harder.

"Okay strawberry."

"Defiantly don't call me that!"

"Are you two sure you didn't get married behind my back?" Isshin's comment was met with a foot to the face.

Karin sighed as she passed her father, who lay unconscious on the ground.

"Is supper ready yet Yuzu?" The dark haired twin asked her sister.

"Just about! Dad, could you please get up?"

Sadie couldn't help but smile at the family that agree to let her live with them for a year. She couldn't have never of thought of a family quite like this. They always help her forget her problems. Even antics during supper would cause her to just stop and laugh.

After they finished eating and had eaten all of Sadie's American dessert, Ichigo went up to his room to lay down. A few minutes went by, then there was a knock on his door.

"Ichigo?" Sadie called. She entered his room and sat on his bed. "I need... your help." Her face was serious and in her hand was a black sketch book. "What should I name her?" She opened the page to a woman in a skin tight suit, with bandages over her eyes.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...ah..."

"Is that what has been bugging you?" He angrily asked. She bonked him on the head with her book.

"Of course! As an author and creator who can bring her characters to life, I owe it to them to make them awesome and have awesome names! I just can't think of a good one." She sat there pondering as Ichigo's eye twitched.

"Ichigo help me!" Shaking said boy back and forth, she received no reply. "You have no idea how tough it is to come up with characters like mine. It took me years to build up such a great group like I have." And his eye would continue to twitch at the babbling girl.

Yup, we writers sure have it tough.

* * *

So a funny oneshot with my oc and Ichigo. it's really just a short thing about an actual dilemma I have.

I've got a new character, but just can't think of a name for her. eheh we've got it tough

If you want to read the main story, it is Coming Home... yeah thanks


End file.
